


malec drabble

by somehearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends, i was bored, only a little bit of Jace, this is just a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehearts/pseuds/somehearts
Summary: lazy morning for alec and magnus, with a short interruption from jace





	malec drabble

Magnus looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. It had been 2 weeks since the Soul Sword had been found, and since then things had been peaceful, well as peaceful as things could be with demons roaming the earth.

Magnus smiled as he ran a hand through Alec’s hair, who then stretched and groaned. 

“Morning sunshine.” Magnus said while removing his hand. 

“Mpmhh.." was the response from Alec. Magnus chuckled and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Alec’s phone vibrating. 

Alec picked up the phone and looked at who was calling. He sighed before answering it. 

"Are you in trouble?” He said, without greeting whoever was on the other side of the call. 

“What? No, Alec-” came Jace’s muffled voice. 

“Are you dying?” Alec asked, rolling onto his back. Magnus started playing with Alec’s fingers, Alec turned his head to smile at him. 

“No, Alec just-” Jace responded before Alec cut in, “Then why are you bothering me?” 

Magnus heard Jace scoff, “You’re my parabatai and I’m bored.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “I am not at your beck and call Jace. Amuse yourself, I’m spending time with my boyfriend, goodbye!” Alec ended the call before Jace could reply. 

“By the Angel he’s annoying.” Alec mumbled while rolling onto his side to face Magnus, who leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec’s briefly. 

“I could turn him into a frog for you.” He said while trailing his fingers up Alec’s arm. “Or a pig, whichever works for you.”

Alec grinned and moved so he was lying on top of Magnus, “Let’s not talk about Jace anymore please.” He kissed Magnus’ neck lightly, moving down to mouth at his collarbone. 

“I much prefer this.” Magnus cupped Alec’s neck and pulled him up for a kiss.   
He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me on tumblr @alecolightwood !!


End file.
